


That Question

by moonlit_wings



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Future In-Laws, Gen, Other, Short & Sweet, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you have to ask the question, you usually already know the answer. “Do you think he loves me, as much as I love him?” Dawn wishes she’d had a better answer when Marianne asked about Roland. She knows she has a better answer if Marianne ever asks about Bog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Question

If Marianne ever asked _that question_ again, Dawn could give a much more confident and substantial answer this time.

_Of course Bog loves you as much as you love him!_

_Have you seen the way he smiles when you're around?_

_He absolutely melts when you smile at him._

_He's always talking about how clever and adventurous and what a good swordfighter you are._

_You're the most important person in the world to him and everyone can see it._

But Marianne never did ask Dawn _that question_ again, which really answered it a lot better than Dawn ever could.


End file.
